


Meet You All The Way

by deathcomealive



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Three Men and a Baby (1987)
Genre: Baby Fic, Child Abandonment, Disabled Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-detailed PTSD, Off-Story Character Death, Romcom style, Rosanna by Toto, The Ghost Crew goes Touchstone Movies, art included, background Kanera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcomealive/pseuds/deathcomealive
Summary: Alexsandr is a simple man -- he loves to hang out with his roommates Zeb and Rex, takes early morning runs, visits his prosthetics doctor every couple of months, his therapist every week... Though his life becomes a complete whirlwind when a baby is dropped on their doorstep without much of an explanation.Also who knew that taking care of a baby would be easier than navigating being completely fucked in love with your best friend.A Three Men and a Baby AU inspired in the movie from 1987
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kalluzeb Mini-Bang 2021





	1. Chapter 1

The warm breeze on his face was always the best part of Alexsandr’s days.

It reminded him of hot summer months he would spend at his aunt’s cabin, just a short run from the lake he would often go with his large family of brothers and cousins. A memory that took him further away from the ones during his time in the cold trenches in the war.

Routine was also a big part of his days, and he would not trade his early morning jog for anything in the world. It gave him power and some sense of control over his life, it gave him stamina and energy. Even on his lazy, sleep-in, or sick days, he would only let the world fall down around him after his morning run.

His practiced route took him back to his apartment at exactly the right time he always did. Alex walked into the kitchen of his apartment to find a woman by the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Hello there.” Alex said in practiced monotone as he made his way inside, dropping his keys on the bowl of clutter by the door with a loud clank. The woman immediately yelped, as they usually did either from surprise, the sound of his keys, or one single look at his leg.

Ah, sweet routine.

“I’m sorry, wh-“

“I’m the roommate.” Alex smirked as he extended his hand to her. “Alex.”

“Oh yes.” She smiled, shaking his hand apprehensively. “Alex, I’m Rosa.”

“Are you a friend of Zeb’s or Rex’s?” Alex raised an eyebrow as he walked past the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room, making his way to the fridge and pulling out his filtered water bottle. 

“I-“ She stuttered. “Z- Zeb! I-“

That was when the big burly man walked into the kitchen, already dressed and showered, but still stretching himself from sleep. Even after years of being his best friend and roommate, Alex was still dumbstruck by the sight of Zeb every time they met each other again, even if only after just one night.

For starters, Alex himself was a tall man, but Zeb managed to out-do even his own height. His brown skin had the prettiest walnut undertone to it and Zeb’s Australian accent always caught a funny bone in Alex’s body. Alex sucked in a breath seeing how his button-down flannelled shirt was still half-open, showing the mid-section of his roommate’s pecs.

“Morning Alex.” Zeb smiled, his voice coated in a very endearing tone as he walked up to Alex and gave his friend a kiss in the temple, a pretense to shove him away so he could pull his cocoa out from the fridge. He hummed pleased after the first sip and moved over to Rosa, giving her a peck on the lips.

That also never struck well.

“Rex said he wants to hang out just the three of us later tonight,” Zeb turned to Alex as he pulled away from his date, making his roommate pay attention back to him once again. “You think you can join us?”

Alex smirked. “Not like I’m going anywhere, am I?”

“Great!” Zeb smiled back, wrapping an arm around Rosa as they turned to leave the apartment and on to their daily duties in the real world. Zeb to his job as a counselor at a nearby youth shelter and Rosa to… Whatever she did.

Alex sighed at the empty kitchen and made his way back to his bedroom, where he sat down at the edge of the mattress and started the process of pulling his leg out.

Probably his biggest scar from the war, the stump of his right leg cut off just below his calf. His prosthetic was part of him now, ten years after his accident, but he still would rather sit down to do his work without it.

His room was the master bedroom of the apartment, allowing him to divide it in two and create a nice little office space behind a set of curtains. It was well set up: A nice, large desk, an expensive reclinable chair, an adjustable ottoman where he could place his legs comfortably in, a non-headache inducing printer and his own personal coffee machine next to his favorite craft blends.

After taking his shower in the adjacent, equipped bathroom, Alex got himself dressed in his casual home-office clothing and sat down in front of his computer, getting started on his work for the day. Being a freelance accountant was not the toughest of jobs and it gave him a decent income. It was not long until he heard a knock on the door though, disturbing his train of thought.

“Come in!” He shouted over his shoulder after sighing tiredly. He had already sat down for the day; nothing was going to make him get up now.

Alex heard the door opening and closing and the brief hustling of his curtains as Rex made his way into the office, casually running a hand through his bleached hair “Hey there, Al.” His voice croaked as he sat down on Alex’s desk, closing his eyes sensitively at the bright room.

“You are hungover.” Alex stated, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I smelled coffee; can I have some?” Rex asked and Alex gestured to the machine, allowing his roommate to serve himself. “You’re coming tonight, right?”

Alex nodded. “You’re leaving for Seelos tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Rex shrugged. “I do not think I will show up for the next three weeks, so I will leave my part already paid upfront for the next month, is that okay?”

“Is everything alright?” Alex frowned.

“Just some stuff to get done, bureaucracy, yada yada… You know I don’t trust Gregor and Wolffe with that kind of stuff.”

“As you shouldn’t.” Alex smirked before turning back to his computer.

It did not take long for Rex to leave him again, announcing he had a meeting to attend across town. Alex’s perfectly sewn day continued: Work until around noon, and when the doorbell rang and his lunch had been delivered, eat in front of the TV, and take a thirty-minute nap before going back to work.

He was usually done around four in the afternoon, the time he would sit down in his bed and do his routine of putting his leg back on again. And usually, once he was done, heard the keys clinging and knobs turning out the hallway in perfect sync.

“Right on time.” He smiled before getting up, starting his practiced walk to the kitchen, where Zeb placed two crates of beer cans on the counter, earning a frown from his roommate. “What’s all this?” Alex inquired.

Zeb shrugged. “Beer, for tonight.”

“There’s no way the three of us will drink all that.” Alex shook his head.

“And who said it was just the three of us? A ton of people are coming…”

“ _You_ said it! Just this morning!”

Zeb stopped on his tracks while opening the fridge door, preparing himself to put the cans in. “Oh yeah,” He remembered. “I only said that because I didn’t want Rosa to know.” Zeb continued as he started popping the cans inside the fridge. “Another girl is coming.”

“ _Great._ ” Alex tried to smile past his gritted teeth before he moved to sit down at the stool by the countertop. Zeb started singing to a song in a language Alex did not recognize, likely in his native tongue, as his toned muscles moved between the counter and the fridge. By the time he was done, the first guests of their now “party” started to arrive.

When Rex came back home, the party already had loud music and tipsy friends stumbling and yelling over the speakers. At one point in the night, Alex opened the door to two people he would not have expected to see then.

“Hera! Kanan!” He exclaimed happily as he welcomed the two in, hugging each of them as they made their way into his home. “I didn’t think the two of you were coming tonight!”

Hera sighed heavily, throwing one of her long braids -entwined in a green fabric tonight- behind her back. Kanan reached out and steadied himself by placing a hand on her arm, holding tight to her soft brown skin. “Sabine is grounded, we figured we would punish her by watching Jacen while we went out and let ourselves have a bit of fun for once.”

Alex frowned. “What did she do this time?”

“Dyed Jacen’s hair green.” Kanan quickly answered, earning a grimace from Kallus. “I wouldn’t know, but Hera said it looks pretty bad.”

The young woman nodded, earning a laugh from Alex. “It does.”

“Where’s Zeb?” Kanan asked, using his cane to inspect the area around himself and Kallus saw, from behind the man, Zeb sneak up and pull his friend into a hug unsuspiciously. Kanan returned the gesture “There you are!” The blind man smiled as they pulled apart.

Zeb welcomed Hera in as well and let the couple make themselves comfortable in the party while he held Alex back with an arm around his neck and shoulders, that was when Zeb lifted his other arm and showed Alex the two cans of beer on his hand, on the same grip of his massive hand, only one of them open. Alex took the closed one.

“Thank you, Garazeb.” He gave his roommate a smile as he opened the can with a loud pop.

“Come on, Alex.” Zeb whined, leaning his bearded cheek into Alex’s blush-golden hair. “Just enjoy the party, you deserve this.”

Alex opened his mouth to protest, but Zeb was quicker to pull him back into the living room, urging him to interact, mingle and drink. Their apartment was crowded by the time Alex found himself resting on the couch besides Hera, each of them nursing a drink of their own.

His eyes wandered around the room and landed on Zeb and his date dancing, his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck, reaching down for a kiss.

“You cannot punish yourself like this,” Alex sighed as he heard Hera’s voice calling his attention back to her. “When was the last time you even had a date for yourself?”

“I hardly see how Zeb has anything to do with how long I’ve gone without sex…”

“It has _everything_ to do with it.”

Alex sighed. “A year? I guess… It’s not really fun dating when you have a disability.” He groaned and threw his head back, letting it rest on the highest part of the couch. “I’m comfortable.”

“Comfortable? Yearning for a man you won’t allow yourself to have.” Hera scoffed.

“He has to like me back before I can even dream about having him, Syndulla.” Alex rolled his eyes and without lifting his head, turned to look at Hera. It had been years since he had noticed that it is not just that he wants to hold someone’s hand before kissing them; he knows, in his heart, he wants that from Zeb. He wants Zeb to hold him, not like they did hundreds of times before, only a fleeting moment, he wants it to last.

Hera smiled and shook her head. “You’re hopeless, Alexsandr.” Before he can question what she meant, the woman had already pulled him into a hug; something that Alex only reserved for her, her youngest child and Zeb.

Once he managed to pull away, Alex staggered to his feet and looked for Rex, who clamped a large hand on his shoulder, offering his roommate another fresh drink. “No, Thank you, Rex.” He was quick to answer with a fierce shake of his head. “I only wanted to say goodnight, I’m heading to bed. Have a safe trip tomorrow!”

Rex frowned. “Already? It’s still early, buddy.”

“My leg is cramping; I need to lie down.” Alex lied with a shrug.

“Look,” Rex continued, not letting his friend go quite yet. “I already transferred you the rent money, I’m going to send you the receipt, alright?” Alex nodded. He said his last goodbye to Rex and returned to his room, breathing out contently when his back properly met his sheets.

***

Alex woke up in the middle of the night, his mouth dry as he remembered he had forgotten to take a cup of water back to his room after he left the party. Being considerably drunk when he excused himself, it made sense he had been this thirsty and that forgetful. He blindly reached for his crutches and grunted as he made the effort to stand before heading to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge without turning on the light and started rummaging, noticing a bag of bagels in a far corner, besides his water bottle, he pulled out the bag and their cream cheese tub. Alex leaned his hips into the counter so he could prop and steady himself and free his hands from the crutches, which he set aside.

The knife glided easily onto the bagel as he felt a pair of strong, brown arms wrap around his stomach. Alex’s eyes widened both at the touch and the realization he had not heard anyone come into the kitchen. The arms started searching for the hem of his shirt as a hand sneaked in to caress his stomach, it was only a fast-paced heartbeat after that a nose encased itself on his hair.

“Hmm, babe,” Zeb groaned. “You smell _so_ good”

Alex grew tense. “Zeb?” His weirdly hoarse voice asked, but his friend still did not seem to flinch, pressing his plush lips on the shell of one of Alex’s ears in a lush kiss, earning a sharp inhale from the freckled-skinned man.

_beep beep_

The sound coming from the prolonged open kitchen door started ringing and Alex immediately punished himself when he felt Zeb’s muscles come to a halt before pulling away.

“Alex?” Zeb asked as the other man turned around.

“What were you doing, Zeb?”

“I-“ Zeb stuttered, nervously running a hand behind his neck. “I- I don’t- don’t kno-“

That was when the lights of the kitchen abruptly turned on, forcing the two men to blink and squint at the sudden clarity when a woman walked into the kitchen, a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Zeb’s waist. “There you are!”

“I-“ Zeb breathed in deeply. “You weren’t in bed.”

“Yeah, I went to the bathroom, silly.” The brunette smiled again as she moved to grab a glass from the drying rack. “I’m actually super thirsty.”

“I’ll better be heading to bed.” Alex added quickly as he wrapped up his bagel, he didn’t turn back as he bit into it and put his water bottle underneath his arm so he could use his crutches back to his room. Where he sat and ate in nervous silence waiting for his erection to die down.

***

Alex ran, he ran like one of his angry mornings, when he either could not sleep well or had war nightmares. He took the longer trajectory around the park, thankfully reminding himself he had no urgent matters to attend at work that morning.

The wind and the sun were hot, shining and warming his freckled cheeks. He panted heavily as he reached the furthermost end of the route he took on his pushing days and sat down on a bench, curling both hands into his hair as he leaned his forehead in the heels of his palms.

Zeb’s touch and kiss still burnt on his skin, still pierced through him and he could feel himself blushing at the memory, still fresh on his mind and on his senses. When Alex first agreed to move in with Zeb and Rex after Kanan moved out, his and Zeb’s relationship was _perfect_ , they were best friends and relished in understanding each other’s military past, much like Rex did as well.

“Come on,” He heard Zeb’s voice coaxing him in a distant past, through an old memory. “Kanan’s room is already disability friendly, it is the biggest room in the house and you will have your own bathroom, isn’t that the dream? You can certainly pay for it...”

Kallus scoffed with a slight grin on his lips before turning his head to his friend, biting into his small metal straw where he had been drinking his _caipirinha_ out of. “I don’t know if you realize it, but Kanan and I have wildly different disabilities.”

“Yeah, but he and Hera are finally moving in together and you have the opportunity to leave that dreadfully awful, cold and empty apartment that is leaving you more apathetic and depressed as the weeks go by…” Zeb explained, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulder. “As a therapist, I should tell you that mixing freelancing, PTSD and living alone isn’t healthy for even the strongest Gundark.”

Alex frowned, again had Zeb come with a reference he did not understand where it originated from, but he appreciated it just the same. It still took him some more sweet talk before Alex started liking the idea, and within the month, Kanan had already given him all the information needed about rent and utilities while Zeb and Rex helped Alex move in.

It was only _months_ after that, that Alex started realizing he felt more for his best friend other than just pure friendship.

Alex ran back home and started making his way up the noisy, bouncy elevator, looking at his watch to see that the time told him most likely Zeb had already left for work. Alex sighed in relief at the realization as he stepped out onto the hall, dodging a basket left on the ground as his keys allowed himself inside, he dropped his keys on the bowl and sat down in one of the stools, burying his face between both hands again.

“There you are!” Zeb smiled as he walked into the kitchen, dressed for work, a mug of hot cocoa on his hand. “Had a good run today?”

Alex frowned, was Zeb really going to play Forgetful Mary?

“Hm… Sure.” Alex shrugged. “Rex left already?”

“Yup.” Zeb stated as he finished his drink and dropped the mug inside the sink.

“Aren’t you late?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“First student of the day cancelled on me.” Zeb explained before turning around. “Though I better go now. I’ll see you later…”

Alex did not answer, getting distracted reading the news on his phone instead, as Zeb opened the door and stopped in the archway. Alex did not notice the taller man turning back around.

“Alex?”

He grunted as an answer.

“Why is there a baby in our doorway?”

Alex’s eyes snapped up, frowning at his roommate. “What do you mean?”

Zeb turned and kneeled, when he came back up, he walked into the kitchen with the basket from before cradled in his arms, a baby peacefully sleeping between soft pastel-purple sheets.

“That’s a-“

“Baby, yes, I already said it!” Zeb added nervously. “Where did it come from?”

“Wait!” Alex exclaimed, reaching into the basket. “There’s a note!”

“What does it say?”

Alex opened the note and started reading it outloud.

_“Rex, I have become unable to take care for this child. I wish for her to have a nice, loving family and please understand I tried my hardest, but I couldn’t provide for her. I’m hoping you can succeed where I could not. Her name is Rosanna. Please love her as much as I do. Love, M.”_

Zeb and Alex both gathered around the basket to take a look at the child inside, who took one look at their unrecognizable faces and started crying, yelling from the top of her lungs, showing toothless gums in plain view.

“I am killing Rex myself.” Zeb grunted once more as he leaned in to pick up the baby, trying to shake her at arm’s length by both armpits. The baby only started yelling more and more, and Zeb then was quick to shove the kid into Alex’s arms. “Here, this is your problem, deal with it.”

Alex frowned. “Why? This is as much my problem as is yours.”

“I have nothing to do with it.”

“Neither do I!” The blonde-haired man pushed the baby back to his roommate, who fumbled with the small living being again, shaking it up and down.

“But- You should be the one taking care of it!”

“Why?” Alex crossed both arms against his chest “Because I’m a _homosexual_?” He said, comically emphasizing on the word which described his sexuality by wiggling his fingers in the air. Zeb huffed angrily

“ _Because_ I have to get to work!” He answered with a snap in his voice, shoving the baby forcefully against Alex’s chest once again. He took her with a sigh before pressing the child against himself with his forearm, both the kid’s chubby hands started grappling on his arm hair. He noticed Zeb getting his things ready to leave.

“You cannot leave me here with no food and no diaper!” Alex protested. “What am I supposed to be doing with her?”

Zeb sighed, turning around while holding the door open. “Look, I’m going to go to the grocery store and buy some food and diapers, alright? I am going to be late to work but hopefully not terribly so. Can you take care of her for the day?”

Alex looked between his roommate and the baby, his eyes shifting restlessly. “I-“

“Great!” Zeb pressed on, closing the door abruptly behind himself.

_Fuck._

***

Walking into their local grocery store, Zeb started rapidly pacing around, trying to find the baby section. It did not take long until he found the aisle that suspiciously enough smelled like baby powder.

He had brought a grocery basket with him and started filling it with the nearest small pots of baby food he could reach. He also reached for a packet of milk and a bulk of diapers. Zeb looked at his watch and noticed how he should be at work in the next ten minutes.

The big burly man ran up to the register -which thankfully was empty- and started to quickly unload his things, earning a giggle from the nice young girl sitting on the other side of the counter. “How many?” She asked.

Zeb looked around confused. “Are you talking to me?”

“Yes!” The girl laughed, if Zeb wasn’t in such a haze he would say she was flirting with him. “How many kids do you have?”

Zeb frowned. “Hm, one.” He answered before continuing to dump the stuff.

“Really?” The girl asked, raising an eyebrow, though a smile still played on her lips. “You’re taking soup for a three-month-old but diapers for a one-year-old?”

The man looked at her confused, taking a glance at his products before shaking his head, refusing to admit defeat. “It’s a big baby.”

“Looking at those muscles, I’d sure think so.” She added flirtingly

Zeb didn’t hear her comment as he dug into his pockets looking for money and loose change, he started counting and looked at the total screen, when everything was done, he noticed he had just enough money to cover the purchase, leaving him with only a couple bucks to pay for lunch. He sighed defeatedly as he handed the money over to the cashier, hastily grabbing the plastic bags quickly before rushing out the store.

The ride up the elevator was long and unsettling, especially when he could hear the baby crying even from the small hall as he opened the door. When he managed to walk in, Alex was doing raspberries while holding the baby away at arm’s length, uselessly so as the child would not stop screaming its guts out.

“You brought plastic bags???” Alex asked incredulously.

Zeb sighed, dropping the bags on the counter. “I wasn’t exactly focused on being sustainable this morning, Alex… How are you doing?”

“Terrible,” Alex grunted. “She won’t stop crying.”

“Okay then,” Zeb nodded. “I’m gonna bounc-”

“No!” Alex stopped him from turning, clasping a hand on his roommate’s arm. “Please at least help me change her, she stinks and won’t stop screaming. Zeb, _please_ , don’t make me beg.”

Zeb stopped on his tracks, eyeing Alex’s sudden touch, making his friend frown, it wasn’t like they weren’t physically intimate -well, as much as two male friends could be. Zeb sighed heavily and nodded, walking to the counter and pulling out the packet of diapers, ripping it open carelessly before leaning awkwardly to pick some that had dropped on the floor while Alex grabbed a towel from the bathroom to spread on the couch, where he kneeled in front of the baby.

“Alex, don’t strain yourself.” Zeb sighed worryingly as he imitated the gesture, getting closer to his friend, handing him the diaper.

“I’m already here, don’t think too much and let’s just do this.” Alex answered as he pulled the straps on the screaming baby’s diaper, coaxing it open.

“Karabast! What did she eat???” Zeb yelled as soon as they were hit with the overwhelming smell of crap.

“Ugh,” Alex grunted, covering his face with his upper arm as he draped it over his nose before taking a better look. He pulled the dirty diaper away from under her, using the edge of the towel to wipe her butt clean, balling it up and throwing the dirty diaper in a corner. Thankfully, she seemed to calm a little as Zeb pulled out the towel and Alex opened the diaper, laying it flat underneath the baby. “What do I do now?” He asked desperately, looking over to Zeb for answers.

“Just-” Zeb reached out and pulled the furthest flap over the child, fixing the small velcro straps on top of it, tapping the baby’s belly when he was done “There you go!”. Alex grabbed the child from under her arms again and lifted her up, the diaper immediately slipped off back onto the couch.

The two men looked at each other.

“What now?” Zeb asked.

“Grab the stapler from my office.”

“The staples will hurt her, don’t you think?”

“Then get some tape!” Alex retorted as Zeb got to his feet, scrambling through his roommate’s room to find a roll of silver duct tape. He pulled it open and handed it to Alex after he managed to wiggle the baby back into the already folded diaper. Alex gave the kid for Zeb to hold at arm’s length while he wrapped the tape around her middle, fixing the diaper in place. “There we go!” Alex smiled proudly before propping himself on the couch to stand, taking the baby away from Zeb. “You can go to work now, I’ll handle it from here. Hopefully.”

Zeb rubbed his forearm. “Are you sure?”

The baby was calm now, though her face was still soaked with tears while she gave little hiccups of exhaustion. Alex bounced her on his arms and nodded “Yeah, she seems tired enough by now, don’t worry about us. Just don’t take too long to come back home tonight, please.”

“Alright.” Zeb nodded, insecurely, as he walked out of the living out and to the doorway, where he stopped and watched Alex lean the baby back into the basket, before heading out for his already running shift.

***

“Ezra! You’re going to be late for school!” Hera yelled over her shoulder as she finished washing the dishes, drying her hands in a nearby towel.

“Coming!” She heard the teen yelling from inside as her three-year-old started tugging on her pants.

“Mommy!” The little green-haired baby called her. She looked down and saw him with a backpack that was too big for him attached to his body, she smiled adoringly and leaned down to pick him up.

“Ezra! I’m leaving!” Hera yelled again and went for the front door, heading to the garage where her minivan was parked. Sabine was already sitting in the passenger seat, her headphones on while she did gum bubbles mindlessly. “Bean?” Hera called out as she strapped Jacen to his seat. “ _Bean_!” She poked the teen girl’s shoulder, earning an annoyed sigh as the blue haired girl turned around, bringing down her headpiece.

_“What?”_

“Tell your brother we gotta go.”

Sabine groaned, but still detached her seatbelt and headed out of the car and back into the house. Hera made her way to the driver’s seat and sighed heavily, closing her eyes tiredly.

After abandoning the Air Force, Hera decided early on in her life to join a foster parent program. When she had decided to adopt Sabine and then Ezra after a couple of years, it was not a question whether or not they would stay, she just knew what to do and made the decision. Though the biggest surprise in her life came when she had become pregnant with Kanan.

She loved all her children just the same, though it seemed tiresome -and it was- to, in her early thirties, already have two teens and a toddler. She would not trade it for the world. Even with all the craziness and yelling, Hera still loved her little family more than anything.

It did not take long until Sabine came back with her brother in tow, dragging him by the arm. She climbed back on her seat while Ezra sat in the back besides his little brother, who reached out a hand to poke his nose. “I’m here! We can go now!” The fourteen-year-old raised both his hands, showing a defensive gesture. Hera did not think twice before starting to drive kids to school.

After dropping off the kids and arriving at work, Hera calmly walked to get her gear in the trunk of the car, heading into the tarmac where one of her students was finishing his course, landing the airplane onto the parking field.

“Nice one, Wedge!” She smiled as she approached him.

“Morning, Hera!” The young man smiled as he climbed out of the ship. It was then that Hera’s pocket started vibrating

“Shoot,” She said, turning to her student. “I forgot to leave my phone. I’ll be back in a few, then we can get started, alright?”

Wedge nodded. “Sure thing, teach.”

Hera turned away and once at a safe distance, she picked up the ring. “Hey Alex!” She answered. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Hera, hm,” Alex started, it didn’t take long for Hera to notice the wailing in the background “You think you can come over tonight for dinner?”

Hera frowned. “Why?”

“Hm, nothing just…”

“Alex… Is that a baby crying?”

The man on the other end sighed defeatedly. “It was dropped in our front step, it’s Rex’s! I- I don’t know what to do with it!”

Hera laughed. “Who in the seven galaxies would entrust the three of you with a baby?!?”

“It’s not funny, Hera!” Alex snapped. “Oh- No no no no!!!”

“What happened?”

“She just puked on me!”

Hera laughed again.

“Stop laughing!”

“Look, Alex,” She continued. “As much as I know that would’ve been a lovely sight to witness, I can only help you after work… I will drop by when I pick up the kids at school, does that sound good?”

“Okay, _fine_!” Alex grunted. “She’s asking to eat again, I gotta go.”

“Good luck!” Hera signed him off before chuckling to herself.

***

When Hera arrived at his apartment later that evening, she walked into the image of Alex holding a baby by dangling her with her arms over his, being pressed tightly against the older man’s chest.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hera asked with a dry laugh. “Is that… Duct tape?!?”

“Hi Uncle Sasha!” Her three kids said in unison. Ezra quickly dodged past him to throw himself on the couch and turn on the TV, Sabine did not look up from her phone and Jacen tugged on his pants, asking to see the baby.

“Hello, children, I-“ Alex started while Hera walked up to him and grabbed the baby by the armpits, letting her sit in the crook of her elbow. The baby immediately dropped her head on Hera’s shoulder, earning an awed pout from the older woman. “She likes you!” Alex smiled surprised as Hera grabbed her tiny hand, doing faces for the child.

“She does look like she could be Rex’s child…” Hera smiled as well “Do you know her name?”

“Hm,” Alex reached for the piece of paper that was glued to her basket when they found her, now up on the fridge for easy access “Rosanna.” He answered before putting it back where it was. Sabine walked in with a stroller, some things scattered inside. “What is all this?” He asked with a frown.

“Jacen’s old stroller, old sling, some bottles, milk, diapers, clothes…” Hera explained before looking up again. “We are having a _‘How to take care of your baby 101’_ when Zeb arrives.”

As if on cue, the elevator’s doors opened, revealing a distraught Zeb on the other side.

“Ah!” Hera smiled. “You’re just in time!”

He frowned, walking into the apartment and dropping his keys on the kitchen counter with a loud clank. “For what?”

“She’s going to teach you how to take care of the baby, big bro.” Sabine smirked in her teenage irony, looking up from her phone to see the distraught expression on Zeb’s face -who she affectionately called as a sibling.

“What do you mean, _take care of the baby_?!?” Zeb growled, his eyes widening and muscles tensing. “I thought you were here to take it away!”

“Yeah, Hera, I’m not going to lie.” Alex rubbed the back of his neck as he joined Zeb. “When I called you, I was hoping you would do whatever she needed to be safe, you know… Find her foster parents or something…”

An angry frown grew in her brows. “The two of you thought I would take my foster parent experience to take this child to my own home?”

The two men looked between each other. “Yeah!” They answered at the same time.

“You two losers have this child for six hours and are already losing your minds?!? Can you imagine what I go through with three of them? You can’t expect me to add a fourth for your simple bachelor vanity!”

“Hera, we-“

“Don’t you dare me any lip, Garazeb Orrelios! The two of you will get together and take care of this child as best as possible until either Rex or the mom arrives! Do you hear me?!?” 

The two men sighed, though Zeb was clearly flushed. Hera’s lectures always had an impact on him, he respected her way too much, saw her as a motherly figure he never had. 

“So…” Kallus frowned, looking between his two friends “What do we do until then?”

“Have you guys tried to contact Rex?” Sabine asked as Hera moved further inside the apartment to sit the baby down at the counter, supporting her with one hand in the small of her back still.

“I did.” Zeb answered. “Couldn’t reach him, you know the signal in Seelos is terrible.”

The baby quickly latched onto a bottle of ketchup and brought it to her lips, sucking on it, earning a small smile from Zeb before he pulled it away. She looked up at him with big green eyes, silently asking for the bottle back, Zeb shook his head and mouthed a _“I’m sorry”_.

“Well, then looks like the two of you will be nannies for the time being!” Hera smiled excitedly, shoving the kid into Zeb’s grip. “First of all,” She started as she leaned into the stroller and pulled out an appropriately sized diaper “Let’s learn how to put on a diaper without any duct tape?”

Alex and Zeb both sighed tiredly in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Alex woke up to the sound of the baby already screaming, he sighed tiredly as he reached for his crutches before making his way to the living room. He couldn’t hide his surprise to see that Zeb was already up, cradling the baby with one arm while holding the milk bottle with the other, his eyes glued to the TV where an early morning episode of a Thundercats rerun was playing.

Alex made his way to the kitchen as had the coffee machine start running before he flopped down on the couch besides Zeb. “Are you going for your run this morning?” Zeb asked.

“You got up for her during the night, I’ll take her from now on.” He explained as he stretched out both arms, gesturing for Zeb to notice she had spit out the nipple of the bottle and now was cooing happily at him. Zeb did give her a tiny crooked smile before handing her over to his roommate, getting up. “Zeb, please try to call Rex again today, will you?”

Zeb sighed, watching patiently as Alex tried to prop the baby on his shoulder for her burping. “I will.” He nodded before heading back into his room. Zeb took the time to get dressed and saw Alex sleeping with the baby draped over his chest on his way out, smiling slightly before doing so.

Work was the same as in every morning: Greet the kids in the main area, check for mail or requests, update his agenda, then go to a consultation with one kid, then another, then another, then another, until it was lunch time. Then he started it all over again, but now with a full stomach and noon blues.

When Zeb accepted this position, he was on the verge of homelessness, surviving under Kanan’s roof with his help -which he is eternally grateful for. Losing his family and everything he knew at a fairly young age, Zeb couldn’t help but see himself in these kids’s faces.

As he walked back from lunch in the cafeteria, he noticed that Carlos, the guy who worked reception during the night was on duty. Making a beeline towards him, Zeb smiled as he placed both elbows on the counter, coughing in an attempt to get the other man’s attention while a smirk played on his lips.

“Look who it is!” Carlos smiled big and reached out to pat Zeb’s shoulder. “How have you been, Zebby? Haven’t seen you in a couple of months now.”

“Yeah…” Zeb nervously scratched the back of his head. “Sorry about that.”

“I know you’re too busy for me, big guy.” Carlos smiled. “You still owe me that dinner you promised you would cook… When can I go to your place?”

“My place?” Zeb laughed incredulously. “We are not going to _my_ place!”

“I’m with my sister for the trimester, my apartment is getting refurbished. Found a gas leak.” Carlos grimaced. “Maybe you should’ve thought about that before ghosting me for a whole month.”

Zeb had to force himself to not roll his eyes. “I said I was sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be.” Carlos said with a dismissive hand, fixing his bulky glasses on his face again. “Just text me sometime, will you? I mean, if you want, I am not forcing you to…”

Zeb said his goodbyes and headed back for his first meeting of the afternoon, seeing a kid with a black eye inside, looking worse for wear than the very couch he was sitting on. Zeb sighed heavily before heading to his small fridge and pulling out a can of soda and throwing it for the teenager. “Who did you challenge to fight this time, Mart?”

***

Coming home, Zeb was startled to find Kallus pacing around the living room, the baby sitting peacefully where she was held between Kallus’s arms and leaning onto his shoulder, almost asleep. While trying -and failing- to hold a map open in one single hand, Kallus seemed to mutter a few words to himself. Before realizing Zeb was in the room, observing him, he walked up to the dinner table and set the map down, pulling an uncapped sharpie that sat there to mark something.

“What are you doing?” Zeb wondered as he allowed himself to walk further into the room, startling the other man.

“Don’t sneak up like that!” Kallus hissed with a whispered tone. “She’s almost asleep!”

“I wasn’t sneaking, you were the one who didn’t see me by the doorway for the last five minutes.”

Kallus sighed. “Have you ever been to the Seelos Ranch? You know how to get there?” The strain of the day was heavy on his voice, it must’ve been a tough one, Zeb realized.

“You’re the one taking care of their finances, you should know where it is, shouldn’t you?”

“Doesn’t mean I _know_ or _can_ get there…” He shook his head. “You didn’t answer my question though.”

“I have been there a few times while Rex was in the military still, but I wouldn’t remember how to get there since I always took the bus. Gregor picked me up at the station always.” Zeb answered nervously, placing both clammy hands inside his pockets.

“How did you get in contact with him in the first place?” 

Zeb shrugged. “He used to call me from a nearby town, I was never one to make the first conta- Anyways, what are you planning?”

“I want to try and go there to deliver this girl.” Kallus explained. Zeb then noticed she was fast asleep against him “I know it’s only been five days, and it’s been better, but she’s stressing me out. She would not stop crying today, Zeb. Mrs. Kotts from next door even knocked and asked if I wanted help…”

Zeb sighed, taking pity on his friend. Observing more and more, he noticed the constant movement Kallus would always do with his thigh when he wore his prosthetics for too long, the dark bags under his eyes, the bleeding corner of a nail where he would pick when nervous because he was behind work, the inaudible muttering of words whenever his brain was overworked…

“Look, I know it’s not much, but what do you think about me taking the next week off to help you out? Perhaps let you work and rest for a bit?”

“You make me sound like a housewife like that.” Kallus rolled his eyes, voice still low, trying not to wake the baby up. “And you can’t leave the kids hanging like that...”

“I can organize things around and do a few online meetings when necessary. It won’t be a big deal, I promise.”

“I would actually love the help, I’m not gonna lie.” His roommate shrugged. Zeb smiled and reached out, pulling the sleeping baby from Kallus’s arms, before leaning slightly to peacefully set her into the basket she had been brought in.

***

It had only been a day since Zeb had asked for leave from work, successfully rearranging all his patients and counselees… And it was quite clear on Kallus’s face, the wonders that a single day of rest could make.

Walking down the market aisles, the baby cooed and drooled all over her chewing toy. Zeb observed Kallus walk around with her in the sling with not a single care in the world that his shirt was getting soaked. It didn’t mean he looked happy about it though.

Zeb reached for the cereals and unceremoniously threw them into the cart before moving forward. Without paying attention, he felt the squeaky toy scream as soon as the cart’s wheels ran over it. Both adults winced at the sound, both by its obnoxious presence, and the unconscious preparation for the cry that was about to come.

Zeb quickly leaned down and picked up the toy, throwing in with the groceries so they could care about cleaning it later. And while the baby fussed over her toy, squirming her legs and arms around against Alex’s chest, he went over and reached into her makeshift bag inside the cart -which was just Zeb’s old gym bag stuffed with toys and spare clothing.

“Alexsandr?” They both suddenly heard a voice, just as Alex found a new toy, handing it to the baby who immediately got herself distracted again. Turning around, Zeb didn’t recognize the woman, but Alex sure did.

“Nadya!” He said, genuinely surprise at the sight

“Long time no see, Sashenka!”

“Indeed, dear cousin.” Alex answered, almost sympathetically, but Zeb knew him well enough to understand when something was wrong.

“Mama just said the other day she hasn’t heard from you in over a year!”

“Yeah…” He nervously scratched the back of his head.

“I can see why now!” Nadya smiled, almost mischievously, as she looked at Zeb over Alex’s shoulders. Her eyes settled on the baby right after, her bright green eyes observing the strange adult cautiously. “A husband _and_ a kid? Doesn’t seem like something to hide from family though...”

Zeb swallowed down a laughter, but he could see, even from behind, Kallus’s skin growing darker with his easy blush creeping up on his freckled cheeks and neck.

“I- I’m not-“

“Well, I got to run anyway.” Nadya added quickly “You _know_ how kids are, mine must be giving the nanny a hard time by now. Goodbye, cousin!” She finished with a laugh before walking away. Kallus stood behind flabbergasted as he watched her go.

Zeb walked up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the slightly shorter man winced at the sudden contact, but didn’t pull away. “How about we go get some baby stuff before heading home, hubby?”

Kallus laughed and shook his head before playfully punching Zeb in the arm playfully. “I _am_ filing for a divorce if you keep teasing me like that…”

***

The rest of the week was peaceful, much more secure and relaxing than the first one. Where they were still figuring out how to take care of the child and yet continue on with their lives. Hera came over a few times to help and guide them, sometimes to babysit.

Jacen would always want to play with the baby, though he would immediately complain about how _“She doesn’t do anything.”_ and how little she was. To distract him, Zeb would tease him and throw his nephew in the air like a plane, and Jacen would open his arms and yell _“Mommy! Look at me! I’m just like you!”_.

Hera would always retort about not being too loud for the baby, amongst _“Zeb! Put him down, you already bonked his head once this week!”_ ’s. Though Kallus always noticed the look of adoration in her eyes when seeing her family together.

“Alright then, boys. Jacen and I should probably head back home now…” Hera said, exchanging the baby in her arms for her own child with Zeb. “If those other two are alone for too long at home, Sabine will have the whole house in a different color by the time we get there...”

“Is that bad?” Zeb frowned.

“Not really,” Hera shrugged, carding her fingers through Jacen’s sweat-damp locks -which were still green- as he tiredly leaned against her shoulder. “But we’re running out of space she could use.”

It wasn’t long before they were gone.

Zeb carefully sat down on the couch by Kallus’s side as he turned on the television, mindlessly scrolling through the catalog of TV shows they had watched recently. Kallus observed Zeb attentively, noticing -and smiling- as he saw Zeb’s tongue poking out of his lips in concentration. The baby’s big green eyes stared at the screen with parted lips, a slight drool on her chin.

Reaching out to clean it away with his thumb, Kallus took the opportunity to scoot closer to them. “Zeb?” He asked, leaning his head against the backrest of the couch.

“Huh?” Zeb answered without looking away from the TV.

“I’m really glad you took this week off to stay with us,” Zeb shifted towards him, now paying full attention to his friend. “It really has been a great help.”

Zeb pursed his lips together, but let himself go into a smile. “It’s nothing.”

“No, I know it’s everything. She’s quite the load.”

Zeb nodded. “She is, isn’t she?”

Both men turned to take a good look at the small lady, who was now giggling and running her small chubby fingers along Zeb’s facial hair, the occasional soft palm hitting his face with a harmless slap. Zeb picked her and set her down on the couch between them, she had learned to sit up since arriving there.

“At least she likes you,” Kallus muttered, reaching out to clean yet more drool from her chin. “She’s always screaming when she’s with me.”

“It’s because you’re basically with her all day, Kal.” Zeb offered, moving to sit much like Kallus was, resting the side of his head against the top of the backrest. “There is no way Rosanna would have not fallen for you as well…”

His big green eyes locked to Alex’s, eyeing his features, observing his face attentively. Alex couldn’t help but wonder what went through Zeb’s mind during moments like those, where the world seemed to drown out and leave them intact inside a bubble all of their own. There was no way Zeb’s thoughts revolved around leaning closer and letting Kallus hug his lips with his own, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s frame, while letting his hands unbutton his shirt carefully, patiently-

“Your freckles?” Zeb said, startling Kallus out of his thoughts. 

“What?”

“Your freckles seem like they shift every time I look at you like this...”

Zeb’s voice was calm, tiny. Almost a whisper, barely a breath. He was much closer than Kallus expected him to ever be, his eyes roaming the spots on his delicate, pale skin. 

There was a sudden knock on the door and Zeb’s bright green eyes went wide with surprise as he pulled away and turned towards the door. Alex looked at him, upset as he observed the man of his dreams pull away from a moment such as that. He sighed to himself before standing. “I’ll go get it” He announced. Zeb seemed to become distracted once again as he walked away. 

His thoughts were cut abruptly when the door opened to show an unfamiliar man on the other side.

“I’m sorry,” Kallus shook his head. “Who are you?”

“Oh, hi! You must be one of the roommates!” The shorter man smiled. “I’m Carlos!”

Kallus frowned even more; he had never heard that name before. His frown only grew bigger when he saw the man gripping a bottle of red wine. “Wha- Are you here for the baby? Did Rex send you?“

“Zeb!” Carlos dodged past Kallus, ignoring him and making his way in uninvited. It took a solid minute but Zeb burst into the kitchen, still holding the baby with one arm, the baby’s grubby hands holding on to him.

“Carlos!” Zeb exclaimed in utter disbelief, looking between the two men confusedly. “What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?”

“Employee sheet.” He shrugged like it was nothing. “I brought the wine; I was hoping we could have that dinner you said you would make…”

“I said _not at my place_ !” Zeb hissed. “Can’t you see I am _busy_?”

Carlos frowned, eyeing the baby. “I didn’t know you had a child!”

“It’s not mine.” 

Carlos turned with Zeb’s response and eyed Kallus, looking at him from head to toe. “That baby doesn’t look like it is yours…”

“What _is that_ supposed to mean?” Alex asked, letting the frustration seep into his voice. His eyes searched for Zeb’s, seeking an explanation, but the man turned his gaze away as soon as they made contact. Something still lingered in his eyes, perhaps mixed with concern, this time around, differently from when they held each other’s on the couch. 

Zeb lowered his head, Alex read a hint of shame in his gesture. Their visitor coughed and he turned to him once more, observing the nice bottle of wine in his hands, the way he portrayed himself, the nice clothing. Alex looked between him and Zeb, trying to find something that would hopefully deny his suspicions. 

“Whose baby is that? Where did you find it, Zeb?”

Zeb’s eyes grew wide, his mouth opened, but it took a while for any sound to come out. “I- I’m-“ He started, but couldn’t come up with a simple response.

 _“She’s my roommate’s, or perhaps she was gambled online by a crazy ol’ veteran farmer, we have no clue!”_ He thought about saying, but it seemed too incriminating.

“She’s our friend, Hera’s! Isn’t she, Kal?” Zeb quickly pitched in, noticing Zeb’s nervousness. Carlos turned back to him, observing Kallus with a judging look once again. “We’re baby-sitting for her.”

Kallus frowned, but nodded. 

“Actually, it’s almost time she’s brought back!” Zeb continued. “Remember you promised you would take her back, Alex?”

Kallus was surprised by the answer, eyeing Zeb confusedly as he handed him the baby girl. Alex gave Zeb a nervous look, making sure Carlos didn’t see it, but he still nodded and followed his roommate inside the living room. 

“Who is that, Zeb?” Kallus asked dumbfounded as he watched Zeb’s hurriedness.

Zeb seemed to have to search his brain for an answer. “A co-worker.”

“Why do you seem so afraid of him?” He wondered. “ _Why_ is he here?”

“I-” Zeb stuttered. “I promised him.”

“Promised him _what_?”

“Alex, it’s- It’s complicated, but the two of us need to talk, can you just take her away?”

Alex didn’t want to, he wished he could press Zeb, ask what _really_ was happening, who was this man and why was he here, now out of all hours. The baby let out a loud screeching sound, bouncing slightly against his chest. 

“Looks like someone is ready to go.” Zeb completed and Kallus’s expression faltered.

Kallus reached for the stroller and didn’t bother to put her down as he made his way back to the kitchen. “It was nice meeting you, Carlos! I hope you and Zeb have a great time together!”. He didn’t wait for an answer, knowing a hint of bitterness had seeped onto his voice. Alex closed the door behind himself with a loud bang.

Once inside the elevator, Kallus took the time to place the baby down in the stroller. Sighing tiredly to himself when noticing she was falling asleep away from her basket, with a long journey ahead still.

***

Arriving at Hera’s place, Jacen was quick to stick his head inside the stroller, wanting to see the baby who was already peacefully sleeping. Hera held him back by the arm of his pajama set.

“Not today, baby.” She said and Jacen pouted.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the house, something loudly broke, Kallus presumed from somewhere upstairs. “Ezra! I told you to leave your sister alone!” Kallus winced as he heard Kanan’s looming voice. Hera sighed tiredly and didn’t try to hide it from Kallus.

“I’m sorry but things are never normal in this house.” Hera offered.

“It’s okay, Hera. This one by herself is a hellraiser, I can only imagine what three kids would be up to.”

She chuckled, but Kallus could see she appreciated his words. Hera excused herself and had Jacen say goodnight to Kallus and the baby before his mom carried him towards his room. It wasn’t more than a few minutes later when Kanan came out from the corner, coming into the living room and sitting across from Kallus.

“Hera told me what happened,” He explained, fixing his mask in front of his face as it shifted with his movements. “How is she?”

“Sleeping.” Kallus answered, taking a cautious look at her, not drooling for once. “I’m sorry for barging in, but we had nowhere to go.”

“Nonsense!” The other man said with a dismissive hand. “You, Rex and Zeb are always welcome in our home… Is she still being trouble?”

It was Kallus’s turn to shake his head. “She’s been a princess since Zeb came home, I’m just scared that we will go back to desperation again once he goes back to work.”

“Well, you apparently learned a lot since then, I’m sure you can handle it.” Kanan offered, but Kallus was still skeptical and in his doubt, he reached out and held the baby’s hand, she unconsciously turned in her sleep and her entire hand wrapped around his index finger. He couldn’t help but stare at her adoringly, thankfully Kanan couldn’t _see_ him growing more and more attached to this child. “Doesn’t seem like you’re ready to let go though.”

Kallus frowned, looking up at Kanan. He would pull away from the stroller if he _could._ “What does that mean?”

“Well, you do seem insecure about Zeb going back to work when you have shown yourself more than capable of taking care of her.” Kanan explained. “Seems like you’re the one who will grow a tummy ache when he does leave...”

Kallus clenched his teeth, he liked to think of himself as someone who could easily read people: their expression, their wants, their desires. His time in the military sure enough prepared him so, but he couldn’t help but feel unsettled whenever discussing deeper topics with Kanan, who could read him better than he could ever hope to understand someone else.

If Kallus didn’t know any better he would say Kanan was a magician.

“You know nothing about us, Jarrus.” He answered defensively, immediately regretting his words, but the other man just laughed.

“I may not know you like I do Zeb, but I know love when I see it.”

“Oh great! So, you’re an expert now?” Kallus shook his head, visibly upset and slightly angry by Kanan’s words. “You know _exactly_ what I’ve been through all these years loving him in silence? You understand how I feel about him?”

“I imagine it’s not much different from what it was like to be in love with Hera when she was away in the air force, so I like to think I might actually have an idea of what you feel.”

Kallus sighed, it doesn’t switch off his flight or fight mode though. “It’s not the same.”

“Perhaps not,” It was Kanan’s turn to shake his head. “But doesn’t mean you’re not hurting.”

Kallus felt himself by the verge of tears by then, he wasn’t a crier, which only made him more surprised. His finger was squeezed, as if the baby felt his pain by simple approximation. She clearly didn’t understand what they said, or was even awake to witness their conversation; she couldn’t comprehend love to know what was happening; and yet she comforted him.

“I- I need to go make a call.” Kallus stood, pulling away and shaking his head. Kanan seemed startled by him and stood. “You can watch Rosanna, right? I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he turned away and made his way to the front door, walking out the home and deliberately heading down the street. The tears were already spilling down his face and onto his cheeks. Finding a bench to sit in within the next block, Kallus made himself comfortable after realizing he had no one to call to, no one to vent to.

Hearing footsteps coming from nearby, Hera didn’t say anything as she sat by his side, letting him lean onto her shoulder. She comforted him until there were no tears left for him to cry.

***

Rosanna peacefully slept inside her basket on top of the kitchen counter as Kallus calmly made dinner, chopping onions and garlic. His crutches were propped next to the baby, just within arm’s reach, he balanced himself against the counter as he worked, wanting to give himself and his leg a much-needed rest after the stress of the night before.

Kallus couldn’t help from looking longingly at the door, from time to time, every chance he had to turn slightly and throw whatever he had just chopped into the pan.

Zeb was already asleep in his room once Kallus had come home from Hera’s place, he was partially glad, since he really didn’t want Zeb to see his eyes still red from crying. Crying from knowing his destiny was doomed to be in the loving shadow of a straight man.

_“Alex, please let Kanan and I set you up with one of my co-workers!” He heard Hera’s voice replaying in his head from the previous night, pity flooded in her eyes as she carefully rubbed his arms reassuringly, still holding him. “You deserve better than this, you deserve to be loved too.”_

Kallus sighed and hissed to himself, dropping the knife onto the counter with a clunk when he nicked the tip of his finger. Looking to his side, he made sure the baby didn’t wake up before accessing the blood that was spilling onto the cutting board. “Shit, damn.” He hissed to himself and grabbed his crutches, making his way to the bathroom and pulling their first aid kit from the cabinet, securing it under his arm before starting to make his way back. Halfway through, he heard the front door opening, the familiar clank of keys making his heart go into a halt.

He still made his way back, but had to hold himself from tripping over when he didn’t see Zeb in the kitchen.

But Rex instead.

“Rex!” Alex cried out, still not moving. “You’re back!”

Rex didn’t answer or move, his eyes ignored the blood over the counter, and instead focused on the basket besides it, staring inside dumbfounded. He pointed at it, open-mouthed, Alex waited, but nothing would come out as Rex stuttered in his own words.

“The note she came with is on the fridge” He said defeatedly, staggering the short steps to the baby and pulling the stool to sit by her side as Rex rushed his way to the fridge, pulling the pink slip off the magnet and letting his eyes roam through the contents of what was written.

“She-“ He then was finally able to say, urging Alex to look up from where he was cleaning his blood with a piece of paper towel. “She _cannot_ be mine!”

That was when the front door opened again, showcasing Wolffe, Rex’s brother, who was practically a clone of his except for the hair, standing with Zeb on the other side. Seeing his brother flushed of their tan, Wolffe ran to Rex, and seeing the soaked red paper on Alex’s hand, Zeb ran to his other roommate.

“Rex! Zeb told me! Are you okay?” Was the last thing Kallus heard before being engulfed by all things Zeb, who grabbed the first aid kit and wrapped an arm around Kallus shoulder, urging him to leave the two alone as he guided the smaller man into the living room. 

Alex protested, fumbling with his crutches, but Zeb wasn’t hearing any of it. Besides, Zeb was way too comfortable for Kallus to ever let go.

Zeb set his friend down on the couch and kneeled in front of him, taking his hand and delicate fingers between his own, larger ones. Alex opened the first aid kit and let Zeb have his way at it; the blood flow had already died down as Zeb reached out to clean it, Alex hissed under the chemical contact.

“You should’ve waited for me, I was going to make dinner.” Zeb whispered, not looking up at Alex as he attended to the wound.

“Like you did for Carlos yesterday?” Kallus couldn’t help but answer bitterly, Zeb only smirked at his friend.

“Why? You were jealous of him?”

“No!”

Zeb nodded. “Really?”

“Yes!”

“Then why were you so distracted while cooking?”

Alex opened his mouth, but nothing besides inaudible syllables came out. Zeb didn’t pick up the conversation again after that, he was clearly upset about something, but Alex couldn’t decipher what.

Once he was done bandaging Alex’s finger, Zeb left a chaste kiss on the back on his hand before standing up again to sit next to him. The feeling lingered on his hand, and Alex couldn’t help but smile to himself at the small affection. “Does it feel better?” Zeb asked after making himself comfortable. Now they could clearly hear the banter of confusion between Rex and Wolffe in the kitchen.

“So-“ Kallus swallowed dryly. “Rex is back, huh?”

Zeb nodded. “Yeah, I met with Wolffe downstairs as he was dropping Rex, let him know of everything and that Rex would likely need some family support for this.”

“You did good,” Alex agreed. “We have put up with enough thus far.”

Zeb reached out and placed a hand on Kallus’s knee, the one which was usually covered with the holdings and grips of his prosthetics. Zeb’s touch felt familiar but new at the same time; warm, caring. It broke his heart.

Alex didn’t have much time to appreciate the gesture before Rex and Wolffe both made their way to the living room. Wolffe now with the baby in his arms, still peacefully sleeping.

“I know who the mother is.” Rex said, an almost defeated look to him as his eyes moved from the baby to his two roommates. “I will try to get in touch with her tomorrow, Wolffe and Gregor will take her for the day.”

Zeb sighed relieved. “So she _is_ your kid?!”

Rex nodded. “Seems like it...”

“She does look like a Fett baby; I can’t argue with that.” Wolffe pitched in.

“We can’t say we didn’t think it was something Gregor ordered online…” Alex said, earning a laugh from Wolffe. “As some type of sick joke, perhaps.”

“Nah,” Rex smiled and shook his head, reaching out to his brother and brushing her hair with the back of his finger. “I think she’s the real deal.”

“So-“ Alex swallowed dryly again. “What are you doing with her? Are you going to return Rosanna?!?”

“We called Gregor, he’s back at the hotel we booked to stay the weekend, a business emergency showed up at Seelos so that’s why I’m back early with them.” Rex explained. “Wolffe is going to help you with the baby and Gregor and I will try to fix both our problems and try to find her mother.”

“Wait, if the three of you are in town, who’s taking care of the ranch?” Zeb prompted.

“Cody is.” Rex shrugged, like it was nothing.

“Cody?!?” Alex asked dumbfounded. “You mean your brother who married that wizard guy?”

“He’s not a wizard!” Wolffe decidedly pointed out. “He’s just a weird hermit...”

“Anyway,” Alex sighed. “Having help with the baby will be great, Thank you, Wolffe.”

“It’s nothing, captain.” He smiled with a salute, and Alex appreciated the endearment. “Rex said he would take her for the night.”

“Well,” Zeb smirked. “Good luck then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who showed their support and grace for this story! It means a lot to see people engaging.

Alex would head into the living room every couple of hours to take a peek at Rex’s brother as he took care of his niece. One time he was bottle feeding her, other they were playing, and at one point he found them sleeping together on the couch, the baby draped across his chest like a kitten.

It was still 5pm when Gregor alone arrived at the apartment, slightly wet from the rain that was pouring outside. Excited to meet his niece, Gregor lifted her up and started playing with her immediately, it wasn’t long before she got used to his playful self and reciprocated it, her being in a good mood when he arrived was a good starting point though.

“Did Rex manage to find the mother?” Alex wondered as he made himself comfortable in an armchair across from the two brothers, considering his work done for the day.

“No, but he did find an aunt of the mother, he’s heading across town to talk to her right now…” Gregor shrugged, doing raspberries on the baby’s stomach and watching her giggle before lifting her up again. “Where is Zeb, by the way? Wasn’t he supposed to be home from work already?”

“He usually doesn’t come home until a bit later.” Kallus shook his head.

“Why are you so interested, though?” Wolffe nudged his brother’s side, playfully driving an elbow into Gregor’s ribs. “You think he’s still going to pay you an ounce of attention, even after all these years?”

Kallus frowned.

“Nah,” Gregor shook his head, but a smirk was visible on his lips. “Though I am a simple man with simple desires, I can’t help but try, right?”

Alex shook his head, reaching forward to lean his elbows on his knees, just below the end of his khaki shorts “Wait wait  _ wait, _ what are you talking about?”

The two brothers smirked between each other and then at Kallus, who was trying to make sure of the question that was just prompted.

“You know Gregor and Zeb used to date, right?”

“Yeah, dating is an innocent way to put it.” Gregor laughed and Wolffe rolled his eyes, but by then Kallus wasn’t hearing them or their banter anymore, his head was pulsing, like a thousand bells were ringing at him in warning.

Alex quickly stood up and breathed heavily, breaking sweat almost. The two men startled at his sudden movement and looked at him concerned “I- I need to go- Go outside!” He said in a tone he had never heard himself speak in. Wolffe frowned, but Gregor nodded, not thinking too much about it.

Without waiting for an answer, Kallus stormed out of the apartment and fumbled at his still-healing wound as he went down the elevator. Walking out onto the pouring rain, he quickly hissed under his fresh injury but didn’t dwell too long on it before storming off and making his way as fast as it was safely possible for him in the rain.

Stumbling into the community center, soaking wet, Kallus looked around to see a group of teens giggling by the beat-up pool table. His eyes then focused on the man behind the front desk, seemingly separating mail uninterested. Alex didn’t care about the trail he left behind before making his way to the familiar face, who looked up startled.

“Alex?!” Carlos said dumbfounded, surprised by the sudden appearance of Zeb’s roommate.

“Did you sleep with Zeb?!?” He asked a bit too loudly, the group of teens turned towards them, observing the new commotion.

“What?” Carlos laughed disbelievingly

“You and Zeb? Are a thing?!? Yes or no?” Alex asked a bit more aggressively this time, his knuckles turning white as he tightly held onto the counter, as if trying to hold on to reality. Carlos frowned before making his way to the backroom, Kallus was confused at the move but soon found the other man coming out and around the table, a cheap open towel was in his hands and he wrapped it around the taller man’s shoulder without another word. Alex chilled from the cold and accepted the offer.

“No, we’re not. Zeb doesn’t seem to do relationships” Carlos shook his head. “He’s too thick-skulled, never truly felt like he was into me. Besides, our schedules don’t exactly match-up.”

Alex’s breathing was ragged, both due to the exercise and the implications of everything Carlos was telling him. He gave the man a nod, letting him know he had heard his words, but was still processing them.

Carlos eyed him up and down again, a sad smile on his lips as his eyes met up with Alex’s again. “Look,” He started, shyly placing both hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I can’t say I don’t love Zeb, it’s impossible to not fall in love with someone like him. I can’t say I didn’t wish he loved me.” He explained, shaking his head as Alex continued to stare at him, heartache still visible in his expression. “You should go to his office, his last appointment of the day just left.”

“He’s still here?” Alex’s eyes opened, sparking a whole new set of feelings. Carlos nodded.

“Yeah, he hasn-“

Alex didn’t wait for Carlos to finish, he shouted “Thank you!” behind himself as he ignored his damp leg and jogged up to the second floor, where, down the hall, Zeb was just short of locking his office.

“Alex! What are you doing here? Is the baby okay?” He exclaimed, surprised as he saw his roommate marching towards him. Zeb placed both arms on Alex’s shoulders, who couldn’t help but shiver at the touch. “Alex! You’re freezing! Come on in!”

Zeb opened the door to his office again and gently pulled Kallus inside, motioning him to sit at the armchair he had once helped Zeb bring in from goodwill. The older man ran to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out another towel and a first aid kit. Walking back to Alex, Zeb pulled off his own cardigan, handing it to Kallus on a messy ball.

“You don’t have to do that...” Alex refused the clothing, his jaw shivering from the cold. Zeb quickly  _ tsk _ ’ed him and pulled the towel away, draping his cardigan over his roommate’s shoulder. One soft touch and Kallus couldn’t help but let his arms go into their allotted spots, curling into the wool as Zeb unfolded the dry towel and handed it to him.

“Dry your hair,” Zeb instructed, and Alex actually followed through, bringing the much nicer towel to his head as Zeb kneeled in front of him, placing both hands on his prosthetic’s grip. “I’m going to pull this off.”

He didn’t wait for a response before unclicking everything away and setting aside the prosthetic, quickly drying it in the already damp towel. Kallus didn’t stop him from undoing the fabrics wrapping him up, he couldn’t even bring himself to move while watching Zeb take such good care of it all, making sure his leg was free and dry before reaching for his hand, where his cut from the previous night was already bleeding again. Zeb bandaged it up again, with just as much patience and thought as he had the night before.

Leaving another kiss on the back of Kallus’s hand, and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, Zeb hadn’t noticed when Alex had started crying, only hearing a small sob coming from his lips again.

“Alex!” Zeb exclaimed, holding his hand even tighter. “What’s wrong, did I hurt you?”

Kallus shook his head. “Zeb, Rosanna can’t go away!”

Zeb frowned, but decidedly moved to sit by Kallus’s side, still holding his hand. “Did Rex find the mom?” He asked, genuinely concerned now, probably as much as the man crying in front of him. Alex shook his head.

“I don’t know, he still hadn’t arrived home when I left.”

“Then why are you worried when you don’t even know the answer yet?” Zeb whispered, reaching out to clean his tears.

“She’s with her father and her uncles now and likely soon enough her mom; the two of us will be the last people in line to take care of her.”

“Is that what you want?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t think I had thought that far...”

“I hadn’t either.” Zeb shook his head and Kallus dared to look at his big green eyes, ones that were the source of so much turmoil and love within him, much like this entire ordeal since that basket was dropped in their apartment. “I don’t know what is going to happen, but there’s nothing we can’t do, we’re not her parents.”

“No,” Alex shook his head as well, looking away. “We are not.”

“Is- Is that why you’re here?” Zeb wondered and Alex bit his bottom lip before shaking his head. “Well, what is it then?”

“Gregor told me.”

“About?”

“You- and him...” Alex stated, looking away and pulling his hand from where it carefully rested between Zeb’s and scooting a bit away from him. The surprise was clear on Zeb’s face at the words and actions, the words seemingly stuck in his throat.

“Alex-” He breathed out, wanting to reach out again, but visibly holding back from doing so.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kallus asked, finally mustering himself to look at Zeb, watching attentively for any sign, anything. He didn’t want to be lied to anymore. “Why did you hold back that from me? Rex certainly would know if you dated his brother, also Gregor certainly wasn’t the only one…”

Zeb shook his head. “He wasn’t.”

“Why would you hide your sexuality from me then?” Alex wondered, starting to feel his chest tightening again. “You know about me more than enough, why couldn’t I know about you?”

“Because I didn’t want to scare you away!” Zeb quickly answered, beyond mad at himself for letting things get to this point. “You were so insecure about your romantic relationships, I certainly didn’t want to lose your platonic one!”

_ Platonic _ . Okay, then. That establishes where they stand.

“You mean I could’ve had a best friend who understood my sexuality all these years and you said nothing?! I would understand if you didn’t feel safe or comfortable, but to be protecting me? Or even worse,  _ protecting _ me from being mad at you?!?” Alex’s voice now was louder, obviously distressed with the situation, letting his anger seep in. “You were protecting  _ yourself _ ! I don’t want to be pitied; I want to be  _ loved _ !”

Zeb let the words sink and stood to his feet again, he paced around the room momentarily, as if lost within his own space. He went through another drawer next to the one he had gotten the first aid kit from and pulled out a colorful sewn-bound notebook with birds printed all over its cover. He pulled out a chair and brought it to sit in front of Alex, opening the book in his hands.

_ “Today, Alex finally finished moving in, he asked me to help him hang a rainbow flag on his window and I thought about explaining to him that Mrs. Boyle from across the street was almost certainly to file a complaint with our landlord, but I figured I would rather let him have his fun first and then see what happens. I don’t want her homophobic ass spoiling his happiness with something stupid.” _

“What’s that?” Alex asked, but Zeb promptly ignored him and continued reading.

_ “It’s no surprise of how much I adore Alex. I haven’t dated anyone since he joined Rex and I and I’m waiting for the right moment to tell him so, but sometimes I can’t help but think he’s not ready for it. Not for me, but for relationships in general; he needs a friend more than a lover right now, he needs a shoulder more than the threatening presence of his roommate having a crush on him… I don’t want to be a burden, quite the opposite actually, I want to take all of his from him, I cannot let myself add on.” _

Alex clearly had tears in his eyes now, he refused to look at Zeb as he read the words out of what was obviously his journal. Zeb also had tears on his eyes, but he wasn’t about to wait any further.

_ “Rex’s kid has been with us for five days now,” _ Zeb continued.  _ “She is adorable, way more than I would like to admit or let myself think. Alex is almost a pro with her at this point, though I am no expert to say so. We still haven’t talked about what happened on the kitchen the other night, he can’t know how I feel about him, especially now, so I’m playing dumb, though I hate myself for leading him blind. I hate myself for how long I waited to let him kn-” _

“Goddamn it, Zeb!” Alex snapped, rubbing vigorously his eyes as his damp hair stubbornly continued to fall on his face. “I can’t cross to you without making a fool of myself!”

Zeb looked up and closed his notebook, waiting to see a semblance of resistance from Alex before standing again and launching himself on his friend, pulling him into a hug. “I’m so sorry,” He whispered against the smaller man’s shoulder. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this...”

“Take me on a date.” Alex answered, shaking his head without pulling away. He took a deep breath. “Don’t tell me all of that and turn away again, please.”

Zeb pulled away and held Alex at arm’s length, searching his expression for a hint of doubt. “Are you sure? Don’t joke about that, I’ll take you out right now if you’ll let me.”

Alex chuckled and reached up to caress Zeb’s beard, sadly remembering a chubby pair of hands driving themselves between those hairs. “As much as I think it would be insanely romantic for you to carry me over to a restaurant while in damp clothes, I also don’t want to wait to hear what Rex has to say once he arrives at the apartment.”

Zeb smiled. “Yeah, I don’t want to wait either.”

“So, carry me home tonight, darling.” He said before wrapping both arms around Zeb’s shoulders, who chuckled as he took it as a clue to carry him off back to their place. Alex held to his prosthetics and called an uber as they made their way downstairs.

Arriving home, Zeb continued to carry Alex bridal style to the living room, where the three brothers seemed to be seriously discussing something. Rex quickly smirked as he saw the two.

“Seems like someone had a nice talk, huh?” He said, raising an eyebrow as Alex blushed to a deep pink, burying his face on Zeb’s shoulders.

“Did you find something?” Zeb questioned as he moved to sit Alex next to Gregor on the couch, leaning himself on the raised armrest.

“Yeah, and it’s not good.” Rex shook his head. “The mom was a girl I dated for a while about a year and a half ago, her name was Mary. Apparently she committed suicide just after dropping Rosanna at our doorstep...”

“Oh no!” Kallus answered startled, Zeb tensed by his side as well.

“Her aunt said she was facing financial problems and chemical abuse.” Rex continued. “Mary would leave the baby with the aunt for days at a time. She said she was relieved to know the baby was safe, but she can’t take care of her.”

“Why not?” Zeb asked.

“She’s also got her own financial stress and she’s not young either, lives by herself. I don’t think that’s a good place to raise a baby and she agrees. She said that she would help me declare paternity if she is involved in the process and could continue to make sure I am providing her with a good life.”

“That’s good.” Zeb nodded, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder, who didn’t realize he also had placed his hand on top and was entwining their fingers together.

“So…” Alex himself started now, clearly nervous as his grip tightened on Zeb’s hand. “What’s happening now?”

The three brothers looked between one another; Rex sighed deeply, notably getting himself ready to give some harsh news. “We agreed to take her back to Seelos…” He said, making a point to not look at his roommates as he continued. “There are other kids in the nearby ranches and she will have family and tons of places to run and play… We have nice schools and programs for whether she would want to stay or not when she grows up, I don’t think she will have the same opportunities in the big city.”

Zeb nodded, but Alex was still trying to process it.

“It’s only fair,” Zeb said. “Rosanna does deserve the best.”

“Where is she?” Alex asked.

“In your room, sleeping in the bed.” Rex pointed towards Alex’s door across the living room. “We figured you would want to spend some time with her right now.”

Alex nodded, and pointed at his crutches propped by the kitchen’s doorway, Rex walked up to them and handed them to Alex, who made his way to his room and carefully closed the door behind himself.

Making his way to the bed, he noticed she was sleeping peacefully right at the center of it, on her stomach, her breathing calm and peaceful. Alex changed into clean, comfortable clothing and moved the pillows that were holding her to the bed so he could lie by her side, watching her fumble a little as he dipped the bed.

“ _ Rosanna… _ ” Alex smiled and used his knuckles to caress her cheek and she unconsciously reached up and wrapped her hand around his finger again, earning a chuckle from him. Alex wasn’t lying there for too long before Zeb quietly made his way into the room, only the lights from the street illuminating his silhouette in the dark, beautiful as always.

Zeb also had changed from his clothes, carefully making his way to lie on the opposite side of Kallus, letting the baby rest in-between them. “Is this okay?” Zeb whispered. “Can I stay here with you two?”

Alex smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

They fell into silence as they both admired this bundle of life that had changed theirs so much in so little time.

“You know,” Zeb started. “I also never met my mother, and- While I feel sad for Rosanna, and for myself, I’m not worried, I guess is what I’m trying to say. She will have more than two amazing fathers taking care of her, because I don’t know about you, but I’m not ready to let her walk out of my life.”

Alex’s golden eyes stared at him with adoration, brightening beautifully just barely enough to make them out underneath the city lights. “I’m not either.”

Zeb smiled.

Alex didn’t smile though, he continued looking at Zeb, and oh how he wanted to reach out and cup that cheek, run his hands through that hair, feel his scent on the crook just between Zeb’s neck and jaw… Instead, he propped himself in one elbow and closed the short distance between them over the small child, drawing Zeb’s plush bottom lip between his.

The kiss was short, but sweet, painfully so. Zeb answered, but didn’t chase Alex as he pulled away and retreated back to his position.

“I didn’t tell you before, but I also have a big crush on you, have for years actually.”

“Since when?” Zeb frowned.

“Since a few months after I moved in, I guess...”

“Well,” Zeb smirked. “Seems like I won the waiting game then.”

Alex smiled, there was literally nowhere else he would rather be right now.

***

Rex and his brothers had agreed to stay for the meantime while Hera helped him out with the custody settlement, while also giving the baby the time to get adjusted to her new family before they headed back to Seelos. Wolffe seemed to be the more careful one, perhaps a bit too overbearing and protective at times, but it balanced Gregor, who was clearly establishing himself as the fun uncle.

Hera’s kids were over that particular day, Ezra was doing homework on Alex’s computer while Jacen and Sabine ran around the house with Gregor, trying to tire him out in an attempt to have him stop asking to play with the baby and wanting to hold her while walking around the apartment ‘like the adults did’.

By the look of things, there was still a few days until they were going to be able to take her, so he and Zeb had agreed on taking their date that night, they wouldn’t let themselves wait more than they already had.

They hadn’t touched besides basic physical contact and quick stolen kisses when nobody was looking, but there was no way they would be able to hide it away from everyone when both Alex and Zeb emerged from their rooms wearing tuxedos that night.

Sabine whistled as soon as she saw Alex, prompting Zeb to cross the living room and place a finger under his chin, bringing his lips up for a kiss, one slightly deeper and more meaningful than the ones they had shared before. Everyone started clapping, which promptly set Alex into a flush of his own, his skin easily turning red. The baby clapped as well, imitating everyone with a giggle of her own from where she was being held in Wolffe’s arms.

Zeb pulled Alex out from the apartment and called an uber to drop them at the theater where the local orchestra was playing that night. Alex reached for his hand as soon as they sat.

“I’m quite sure these tickets weren’t necessarily easy to get your hands on, so I wanted to say I’m very thankful for you bringing me here. Already setting the bar very high for the next dates I’ll take you on, huh?”

“You’ve been wanting to come for a while, there was no way I wouldn’t do this...” Zeb explained. “And now you’re hosting the next one?”

“Of course, I’ve had more than plenty of times to think of these, I’m pretty sure you will be quite satisfied with most of them.”

“Most?” Zeb quirked an eyebrow.

“There is no way all of them will be a homerun, Garazeb.” Alex smiled and shook his head.

“You will be there, what could go wrong?” Zeb leaned in and kissed him again as soon as he started to notice Alex growing slightly nervous at the curtain call. The show started and while Zeb found himself lost at times, Alex seemed to be having the most fun, recognizing the music and holding tighter and tighter to his hand, and that was enough for him to enjoy the concert as well.

Afterwards as they left the place, Alex felt his stomach rumble, but he wasn’t about to point that out to Zeb, who would likely suggest for them to go to a fancy restaurant when he likely didn’t have the means to after these tickets.

“Are you okay?” Zeb wondered as he stood on the sidewalk just outside the theater.

“Yeah, sure.” Alex answered dismissively.

“You’re paler than usual. You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

Alex sighed, he knew he couldn’t hide things from Zeb. At least not anymore.

“Come on, there is a place just on the next block that seems like it cou-“

“You think we could eat at home?” Alex pitched in, knowing exactly where Zeb was planning to take him. “Order take-out, perhaps?”

Zeb smirked and wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Nah, I’m cooking for you tonight, let me take care of it.”

“Are you sure?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I am.” Zeb kissed him again and called an uber for them.

Arriving at home, their apartment was dead quiet, a note over the kitchen counter said that Hera had picked up the kids and the three brothers had taken the baby over to her aunt’s house. Zeb couldn’t help but wonder if they had all planned and conspired for this all to happen just the night he and Alex went on their date.

Zeb playfully grabbed his roommate and placed him on top of the counter, having him sit up higher and observe as he cooked.

“You really like these gratuitous displays of strength, don’t you?” Alex laughed as soon as he was carefully placed back down, dangling both his very different feet over the edge.

“I do have to show off somehow...” Zeb winked before moving to produce a bottle of wine from their modest stash and opening it, pouring some for the both of them before he started cooking. Alex couldn’t really decipher what it was, but it did smell good.

At one point, Zeb had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his button-down, Alex had his tie undone but was still mostly dressed besides that. After placing a tray inside the oven, Zeb positioned himself between Alex’s legs, asking for a kiss which he readily offered. And it was the first time they were actually able to take their time with it, calmly explore one another, what worked and what didn’t.

As much as he liked having Alex tower over him, he helped the other man climb down from the counter when asked, holding him still the entire time so he could adjust to being on his feet again. They were back to kissing and Zeb couldn’t ignore both their cores purchasing for friction against one another anymore.

Caressing Alex’s waist and holding his gaze for any sign of discomfort, Zeb reached out and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper. Alex gasped a silent moan, he already looked like a mess: red lips sore from kissing, freckles darkened, skin flushed and pink, blonde hair in disarray, pupils blown and half-lidded eyes from pleasure and anticipation. “Is this okay?” Zeb asked with a whisper and received a feverous nod in response.

Zeb chuckled and leaned into kissing Alex’s neck before reaching further down into his underwear and cupping him. Zeb could feel his knees trembling against his thighs, prompting him to hold Alex, assuming he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself up much longer.

“Zeb,” Alex writhed against his hand, searching for more friction. “I’m- I can’t last- I’m-“

He grunted and whined all at the same time as he spilled all over Zeb’s hand, who continued caressing and holding him all the way through, holding his loads away with the palm of his free hand so it wouldn’t drip into their clothes.

“Are you alright?” Zeb asked carefully, peppering his face with kisses.

Alex nodded. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to-“

“Hey!” Zeb smiled, cupping his jaw with his clean hand so Alex wouldn’t shyly look away. “It’s okay, I know it’s been a while for you.” He said before leaning in for another kiss. “It only makes me want to see you like that even more, we’ll get there, I promise, okay?”

“You-“ Alex said out of breath, reaching out for Zeb’s crotch.

“Nuh-huh.” Zeb shook his head and squatted his hand away. “There’s less than one minute for the food to get ready, you’re gonna have to wait for dessert.”

Alex smirked as they heard the ping from the oven.

***

After a tasty dinner and some  _ amazing _ dessert on the couch, wrapped up in Zeb’s arms, the two roommates each headed to their own rooms for the night. After being soundly asleep for a few hours, Alex woke up to the sudden belching coming from the living room.

Blindly reaching for his crutches, Alex made his way out of his room to find Rex with his daughter in his arms, standing next to her basket with an empty bottle on his hand.

Alex rubbed his eyes as he approached them, seeing Zeb coming out of his own room as he did so. “Have you burped her?” He asked.

“Yeah, I have.” Rex nodded, placing the bottle down on the coffee table. “I don’t know why she’s crying.”

“She might still be gassy,” Zeb pitched in. “Try again.”

Rex did just that, it took a couple of trying, but she seemed calmer as she let out her last -although almost inaudible- belching of the night. Her face calmed after coming down from the stress she had been under, Rex smiled adoringly at his daughter. “Now I just need to carry you to sleep, don’t you?” He asked her, obviously receiving no answer. 

Zeb took the time to walk up to Alex, taking one of his crutches away as they stood next to the basket and taking his now free hand in his, squeezing it before leaning for a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “I couldn’t sleep,” Zeb said, leaning against his ear “I was too excited thinking of what you have planned for me tomorrow night.”

Alex smiled. “Let’s not spoil it then, shall we?”

Zeb begrudgingly pulled away, now both men turned to where Rex and his daughter paced further down their living room. Humming something soothing in the back of his throat, watching her as she curled up into his arms. 

_ “All I wanna do when I wake up in the morning is see your eyes. Rosanna, Rosanna.” _ Rex sang, grabbing the attention of the two men hugging on the other end of the room. 

_ “I never thought that a girl like you could ever care for me. Rosanna.”  _ Rex continued, though now Zeb noticed Kallus singing as well, looking up at his friend as soon as the verse was done. _ “All I wanna do in the middle of the evening is hold you tight.”  _ Zeb pulled Alex in, more than he thought possible, as both he and Rex sang the next part. _ “Rosanna, Rosanna.” _

Rex walked closer and placed himself next to Zeb, lowering his torso and arms to place the sleepy baby inside her basket, making sure to tuck her perfectly under the purple blanket. 

_ “I didn't know you were looking for more than I could ever be.”  _ The three now sang together, standing over her. She drifted to a peaceful sleep, closing her eyes and almost humming before her lips fell open, breathing quietly. 

_ “Not quite a year since she went away, Rosanna. Now she's gone and I have to say”  _ They continued as they made sure she really was asleep. _ “Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna.”  _ Rex turned and waved at the two as he made his way back to his room. 

Zeb followed Alex in the opposite direction instead. 

***

Alex and Zeb functioned on automatic mode the last couple of days since their first date, wanting to be together but also wanting to spend more time with their little princess before it was time to say goodbye. The day of, Rex and Kanan were finishing to get her things inside the gym bag Zeb let them keep while Hera installed the car seat downstairs.

Alex’s head rested on Zeb’s shoulder while the baby peacefully slept on top of his broad chest, her tiny chubby hand gripping on his finger.

“I’m gonna miss you, Rosanna.” Alex whispered. 

“Yeah, come visit your two honorary dads whenever you want, alright?” Zeb suggested, as if she would understand. Alex laughed at his adoring look at her.

Alex and Zeb said their goodbyes, she laughed at them and patted their cheeks like she usually did before Gregor took her away and made sure she was strapped in tightly before climbing to sit by her side. Zeb wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders as the two of them, besides Kanan and Hera, watched the car drive off into the early morning, even when it turned around the corner, escaping from their view.

Alex curled a hand on Zeb’s shirt and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t be upset, this is what’s best for her, isn’t it?” He asked and Alex nodded. “Besides, we got each other now, don’t we?”

“Hell yeah we do.” Alex smiled. “Besides, you aren’t getting rid of me so soon.”

Zeb smiled back and pulled him in for another kiss, letting his thumb caress Alex’s jaw as he held it in his hands.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Kanan pitched in, his arm around Hera’s waist. “We’re pretty smitten with your affection as well, but Hera and I were wondering if you two would want to join us and the kids for breakfast, what do you say?”

“I wouldn’t mind being fed.” Zeb smirked as he pulled away. Hera returned the gesture before opening her minivan.

“Let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [nefariosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity) for being an amazing friend and beta!


End file.
